


Protect

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Childhood, Gen, Kid Clint Barton, kid barney barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

Its been a few months since Barney met his new brother. Clint was the cutest baby he had seen.

But for sometime, his parents were fighting a lot. 

His father always shouted at his mother but recently she had hand prints and bruises on her arms. 

Barney knew his father was hitting his mother and that made him angry.

His mother, however had told him to look after Clint.

Clint always cried due to loud noise and shouting.

Barney, often had to distract Clint by making him laugh.

Right now also their parents were fighting and it made Clint very upset.

Barney took Clint in his arms and gently rocked him. He whispered, "Don't worry little brother, I'll always protect you from the bad man."

Edith Barton watched the scene with tears in her eyes. Her baby boy would have a protector after all.

Barney would be Clint's protector.


End file.
